<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mockingbird Game by CamillyStil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811858">Mockingbird Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillyStil/pseuds/CamillyStil'>CamillyStil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamillyStil/pseuds/CamillyStil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Como forma de punir Ned Stark por salvar  a vida dos últimos herdeiros Targareyn's,  Robert Baratheon decide casar a jovem  Sansa com Lorde Petyr Baelish.</p>
<p>Agora já comprometidos os dois terão que se acostumarem com a nova vida, além   de terem que aprender juntos a jogar o  jogo dos tronos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. O desejo do rei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá gente! Essa fanfic surgiu de uma parceria entre eu e minha amiga. Estamos com um carinho enorme por essa história e a atualização será semanalmente ou antes. Obrigada pela leitura!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert Baratheon estava irritado, intensamente e definitivamente isso não era um bom sinal.</p>
<p>O rei dos sete reinos havia descoberto por meio de Lord Varys, a aranha responsável por todo o sistema de espionagem tanto em Westeros, quanto em Essos, que Ned Stark havia salvado a vida dos últimos herdeiros Targaryen.</p>
<p>Robert havia ordenado que matassem Daenerys e Viserys, porém havia sido traído e apunhalado pelo próprio amigo, o mais íntimo e querido, falando nas palavras verdadeiras: Seu único amigo.</p>
<p>O fato de ter tornado Ned, Mão do Rei, fez tudo ainda mais humilhante, pois ele havia passado por cima das ordens do próprio rei.</p>
<p>Robert andava de um lado para o outro segurando mais uma taça de vinho quando sentiu a porta se abrir.<br/>Ned Stark adentrou o local friamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.</p>
<p>—O que deseja Robert?- Perguntou o homem incomodado.</p>
<p>Era fato que Eddard Stark não estava feliz vivendo em Porto Real, havia aceito o cargo somente por amizade e consideração, e também pela insistência do Rei, porém seu verdadeiro lar era Winterfell, o noivado de sua filha mais velha, Sansa, com o príncipe Joffrey também era reprovado pelo nortista.</p>
<p>Robert encarou aqueles malditos olhos cinzas, enxergava neles a mesma dureza e honra que tinha os de Lyanna Stark, sua eterna noiva.</p>
<p>—Eu já soube que você salvou a vida dos malditos Targaryens! Passou por cima das minhas ordens e protegeu aqueles filhotes de dragão! -diz o rei enfurecido —Como pôde trair o seu rei dessa forma?</p>
<p>Havia sim conseguido impedir o assassinato de duas crianças inocentes, pois era assim que enxergava Viserys e Daenerys, dois órfãos que não tinha culpa pelos erros do Rei Louco.</p>
<p>-Eu nunca prometi que não faria nada para protegê-los, você sabe bem como as mortes de Rhaenys e o bebê Aegon foram injusta, sem contar Elia Martell que foi estuprada e morta! -disse Ned amargurado —Viserys e Daenerys não são uma ameaça, não tem culpa de nada Robert!</p>
<p>—Mas que diabos você tem na cabeça Ned? Essa sua merda de honra nortenha está te impedindo de relembrar algumas coisas? -grita o rei indignado —RHAEGAR SEQUESTROU E ESTUPROU LYANNA, O REI LOUCO MATOU SEU PAI E IRMÃO! TODOS ELES MERECEM MORRER, VISERYS E DAENERYS IRÃO MORRER VOCÊ QUEIRA OU NÃO!</p>
<p>Ned suspirou sabendo que a reação de Robert já era esperada, suspirou já cansado daquela discussão, sabia bem o ódio e ressentimento de Robert pela família Targaryen, nunca iria convencê-lo de nada, e não iria mais perder tempo.</p>
<p>—O que você quer Robert? Retirar meu cargo de Mão do rei? -pergunta apático.</p>
<p>Robert negou com a cabeça enchendo outra taça de vinho e bebendo em apenas um gole.</p>
<p>—Isso seria um prêmio para você, desde que Jon Arryn adoeceu e você aceitou o cargo percebo que não está te agradando. Não vou te dar essa satisfação de retornar para a merda de Winterfell! -responde Robert irritado<br/>—O noivado de Joffrey e Sansa está rompido.</p>
<p>Ned suspirou sem esconder o alívio pela decisão.</p>
<p>—Porém sua filha irá se casar com um homem que eu escolhi.</p>
<p>Ned arregalou os olhos surpreso.</p>
<p>—Do que está falando? Você não me comunicou nada disso! Sansa é minha filha! -disse Ned perplexo.</p>
<p>—Eu sou o Rei dos sete reinos! Eu dou as ordens, Sansa irá se casar com Lorde Petyr Baelish! -informa Robert sorrindo debochado.</p>
<p>Ned bateu os punhos na mesa encarando o amigo com fúria nos olhos.</p>
<p> —Nunca! Minha filha não vai se casar com aquele..</p>
<p>—Aquele Lorde de minha inteira confiança! Baelish é um bom estrategista, tem uma boa posição, irá ser um bom marido para sua filha.</p>
<p>Ned nega com a cabeça já furioso com aquela ideia absurda.</p>
<p>—Ele é um prostituto de mau caráter! Sansa é uma criança! Não vou permitir esse absurdo! -gritou o nortenho desesperado.</p>
<p>Pela primeira vez em muitos anos Robert Baratheon assumiu uma expressão fria e decidida.</p>
<p>—Sansa irá se casar com Baelish pois é um desejo do Rei, não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra contrária a isso, caso contrário o próximo casamento será o de Arya com Sandor Clegane! -gargalhou Robert se sentindo vitorioso com a aflição do amigo —Agora vá contar a sua doce filha sobre seu casamento.</p>
<p> Ned nega com a cabeça completamente horrorizado com a ideia. Mindinho foi apaixonado por Catelyn quando era um rapazinho, iniciou um duelo com Brandon e terminou com uma cicatriz de lembrança, era um homem sem escrúpulos, pervertido, dono de um bordel, um homem totalmente inadequado para qualquer moça.</p>
<p> Sansa Stark estava em seu quarto na fortaleza vermelha. A bela jovem de apenas dezoito anos penteava os lindos cabelos ruivos suspirando em frente ao espelho.</p>
<p>No caminho para Porto Real havia perdido sua loba. Lady havia sido sacrificada no lugar da loba de Arya, e por mais que já tivesse perdoado Joffrey, no fundo ela estava ressentida com a sua falta de sensibilidade, até mesmo a rainha Cersei lhe causava medo e aversão.</p>
<p>Porém ela sempre tentava afastar aqueles pensamentos que julgava errado, seu destino era ser rainha dos sete reinos ao lado de Joffrey, seria a mulher mais importante de Westeros, e sem dúvidas teria lindos filhos como herdeiros, tudo estava caminhando em direção a felicidade, nada iria atrapalhar seus planos.<br/>De repente a jovem escutou batidas na porta suavemente.</p>
<p>—Entre! -diz já se levantando ansiosa.</p>
<p>Eddard Stark adentrou ao quarto com um semblante angustiado.</p>
<p>—Algo aconteceu papai? Parece um pouco abatido, o senhor precisa de ajuda? -pergunta preocupada.</p>
<p>Eddard senta em uma cadeira puxando a filha para se sentar próximo a ele e respira fundo segurando nas mãos dela.</p>
<p>—Sansa você não vai mais se casar com príncipe Joffrey! -informa o homem cauteloso.</p>
<p>Sansa solta as mãos de seu pai se levantando apressada.</p>
<p>—Do que está falando? Já está tudo combinado para o casamento! Já tenho dezoito anos, meu sangue da lua já desceu a muitos anos, sou bonita, esforçada, filha de um dos lordes..</p>
<p>—Chega! Me deixe explicar a situação! Robert não quer mais este casamento, ele quer me punir pelo fato de eu ter salvado a vida dos herdeiros Targaryen! -explica Ned suspirando.<br/>Sansa arregala os olhos perplexa.</p>
<p>—O senhor salvou os traidores? A família que destruiu a vida do meu avô e tio? Não vou perder meu noivo por causa de sua tolice! -grita Sansa revoltada.</p>
<p>—Minha filha eu fiz o que achava ser certo, não vim lhe pedir sua opinião sobre este assunto, Robert não está sendo justo! -diz angustiado —Ele arranjou outro noivo para você.</p>
<p>Sansa encarava o pai incrédula com todas aquela informações.</p>
<p>Em apenas um dia havia descoberto que seu noivado estava rompido, e que o rei escolhera um noivo, sem o menos consultar a sua opinião, como se ela fosse apenas uma moeda de troca, uma marionete nas mãos dos homens.</p>
<p>—Papai..</p>
<p>—Lorde Baelish é o escolhido para ser o seu marido, eu não pude negar ou ao menos protestar! -diz Ned envergonhado —Sou obrigado a obedecer Robert.</p>
<p>Sansa sente os olhos encherem de lágrimas assustada com aquela informação. A jovem se joga nos braços de seu pai em prantos e Ned acolhe sua filha arrasado com a situação.</p>
<p>—Eu não quero me casar com ele. Não quero papai! O senhor precisa impedir! -diz Sansa histérica.</p>
<p>Ned beija o topo da cabeça de sua filha mais velha prometendo aos deuses antigos que faria de tudo para impedir aquele casamento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Pov Petyr.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O homem estava se retirando da sala do trono após uma audiência com o Rei, como de costume Tywin Lannister mesmo de longe era quem sustentava os sete reinos.</p>
<p>Petyr se sentia impotente em ver os sete reinos entregues nas mãos daquele gordo bêbado, um homem que outrora se destacara por derrotar Rhaegar Targaryen, porém que agora era apenas um rei decadente.</p>
<p>Todas as noites ele sonhava em estar sentado no trono de ferro, em seus sonhos reinava glorioso, derrotou Baratheon, Lannister, Starks, Arryns, todos tombados e rendidos perante seu grande exército.</p>
<p>Ao seu lado Catelyn reinando gloriosa, embora Petyr não tivesse a certeza que ela fosse mais uma companheira ideal, por mais que a amasse, nunca conseguiu vislumbrar uma jogadora nos olhos da bela ruiva.</p>
<p>O pensamento de Petyr foi interrompido pela taça de vinho que Robert derramou em um copo. O homem engoliu em seco com desgosto.</p>
<p>—Bom, meu rei, devo me retirar, se não se importa tenho alguns assuntos para serem revolvidos ainda hoje! -informa o homem sorrindo brevemente.</p>
<p>—Espere! Eu encontrei uma noiva adequada para você Baelish, bonita, jovem e filha de um grande Lord! -informa o rei gargalhando.</p>
<p>Petyr força um sorriso constrangido.</p>
<p>-Peço perdão meu rei, mas não estou interessado em uma noiva..</p>
<p>—Sansa Stark será sua esposa! Sabe Baelish eu sempre soube de sua  paixão por Cat, me identifico com a sua amargura em não ter podido se casar com a mulher amada, pelo menos terá a filha dela! -diz o rei gargalhando alto.</p>
<p>Petyr apenas encara o rei completamente atordoado e confuso com a novidade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Uma pequena conversa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Havia se passado alguns dias desde a novidade contada por Robert Baratheon.</p><p>Petyr ainda não tinha visto Lady Sansa, a jovem donzela havia se trancado no quarto claramente aterrorizada com os novos fatos. O homem estava confuso devido a essa novidade.</p><p>Petyr sempre almejou ter Catelyn em seus braços, havia feito uma promessa que a teria custe o que custasse.</p><p>A perdeu para Brandon Stark, havia sido machucado, e quando soube da morte do herdeiro de Winterfell, ele pensou que poderia finalmente conquistar a mão da jovem Tully, porém havia perdido novamente, desta vez para Ned Stark.</p><p>Petyr conhecia a jovem Sansa, ela era tão linda quanto Catelyn fora um dia, porém as duas eram completamente  diferentes, Cat era justa e nobre. O tempo havia provado que ela se contentava em ser apenas uma lady dedicada, mãe e esposa.</p><p>Sansa porém era ambiciosa almejava poder, embora fosse coberta de doçura e delicadeza, Mindinho sempre vislumbrou uma sede de poder, de conquista, Sansa rejeitava um casamento com um lorde, ela queria se casar com o herdeiro do trono de ferro.</p><p>Foi então que Petyr percebeu naquele instante que Sansa Stark era a mulher que nunca conseguiu encontrar, a determinação que ela tinha em ser rainha o impressionava, embora ele jamais fosse admitir, ela era uma companheira ideal, uma mulher que Catelyn nunca se provou ser. Caminhava pelos corredores do palácio quando avisou Lady Sansa acompanhada por sua septã. A nortenha arregalou os olhos azuis quando se deparou com ele. Petyr conseguiu vislumbrar o nervosismo e a angústia da garota.</p><p>—Lady Sansa, eu gostaria de conversar um instante com você, prometo ser breve, me dê essa honra?— Pergunta sorrindo calmamente.</p><p>A septã porém nega com a cabeça segura firmemente no braço da garota.</p><p>—Peço perdão, mas Lorde Stark proibiu qualquer aproximação de sua filha com o senhor!— diz a mulher secamente.</p><p>—A senhora pode nos acompanhar sem nenhum problema, tenho certeza que não vai querer desapontar o Rei Robert, afinal ele não vê nenhum problema!— diz o homem em tom ameaçador.</p><p>A septã apenas concorda com a cabeça claramente incomodada. </p><p>—Estarei bem atrás de vocês dois!— avisa a mulher ríspida.</p><p>Lady Sansa caminhava lado a lado com Baelish.</p><p>A jovem nortenha sentia o coração acelerado de nervosismo e medo, outrora havia se dado bem com o lorde, eles haviam conversado quando ela chegou de Winterfell, ele demonstrou ser um homem determinado, inteligente e muito gentil.</p><p>Porém agora a situação era completamente diferente, e tudo que Sansa queria era distância daquele homem.</p><p> </p><p>-Lady Sansa eu sei que esse noivado imposto por Rei Robert não lhe agrada em nada, mas posso afirmar que fui pego desprevenido também, eu não esperava me casar.</p><p> Sansa o encara surpresa com a afirmação.</p><p>—Mas com certeza o senhor não irá rejeitar essa proposta não é? Afinal sou filha da Mão do rei, esse casamento irá lhe beneficiar.</p><p>Baelish a encarou encantado com sua perspicácia.</p><p>—Eu seria um tolo se negasse suas palavras, é claro que eu não tenho a menor intenção em recusar, mas também não desejo que se case obrigada!— diz o homem em tom consolador —Eu gostaria de provar que não sou esse homem que seu pai tanto desdenhou.</p><p>—Lorde Baelish o senhor não é o homem que eu quero me casar e nada que diga irá mudar meus sentimentos por Joffrey!— diz entristecida.</p><p> —Seus sentimentos ou expectativas? Eu a conheço Sansa, uma garota nortenha, determinada, ambiciosa, que depositou todos os anseios no príncipe dos sete reinos, mas posso lhe garantir que Joffrey nunca faria feliz.</p><p>Sansa apenas o encara aflita. Petyr segurou com delicadeza a mão da garota.</p><p>—Eu nunca a obrigaria a nada Lady Sansa, apenas permita que eu lhe mostre quem eu sou de verdade!— diz a encarando com intensidade.</p><p>Sansa apenas encara os olhos daquele homem que por alguma ironia do destino, talvez se tornaria seu marido.</p><p>—Estou disposta a conhecê-lo Lorde Baelish, mas garanto que não me tornarei sua esposa!— diz Sansa fazendo uma leve referencia e se retirando do local.</p><p>Petyr apenas a olha indo embora com os cabelos ruivos soltos, completamente arrebatado por sua jovem noiva.</p><p> Logo depois um servo de Mindinho envia uma mensagem, de uma mulher que o aguardava no bordel dizendo ser urgente. </p><p>Petyr adentrou seu quarto particular no bordel. De pé parada com um semblante furioso estava Catelyn Stark se disfarçando com um belo véu azul que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos.</p><p>A bela mulher se aproximou acertando um forte tapa no rosto do antigo amigo de infância. Mindinho apenas a encarou com um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>—Cat, também estou imensamente feliz em revê-la após tantos anos, veio me prestigiar pelo noivado?— pergunta já recebendo outro tapa.</p><p>Catelyn o encarava com puro desgosto.</p><p>—Não pense que me desloquei de Winterfell apenas para lhe dar esses tapas, tenho outros motivos pessoais, não se sinta tão importante Petyr.</p><p>Mindinho engoliu em seco disfarçando a tensão.</p><p>—Nunca fui importante para você Cat, sempre soube disso, embora eu sinta pena de sua tolice em não reconhecer um homem como eu.</p><p>Catelyn respirou fundo constrangida em estar naquele lugar totalmente imoral e inadequado para uma lady casada.</p><p>Estava se arriscando muito afinal era esposa da Mão Do Rei, porém não tinha outra solução, precisou vir escondida para Porto Real, sua família estava em perigo.</p><p> -Você sabe que meu filho Bran foi empurrado daquela torre, e eu desconfio que possa ter sido a mando dos Lannisters!-diz a mulher angustiada-Eu precisava vim alertar meu marido, e tentar descobrir algo por você...</p><p>Petyr riu negando com a cabeça.</p><p>—Você pensou então em usar os meus sentimentos para obter vantagem, embora nunca irá admitir, está certa Cat, Cersei Lannister é capaz de qualquer coisa.</p><p> Catelyn retirou uma adaga da bolsa.</p><p>-Você sabe de quem pertence?</p><p> Petyr assentiu com a cabeça reconhecendo o objeto.</p><p>—Era minha eu a perdi há algum tempo para Tyrion Lannister, eu a ajudarei nessa missão, em troca de ter seu apoio para me casar com Sansa.</p><p>Catelyn arfava ainda  surpresa por seus suspeitas estarem sendo confirmadas. Logo depois acertou outro tapa no rosto dele.</p><p>—Não toque mais neste assunto Petyr, minha filha nunca se casará com você, agradeço sua ajuda!— diz a mulher guardando o objeto e se retirando do local.</p><p> Sansa Stark estava em seus aposentos em uma noite de lua cheia. A jovem não estava conseguindo dormir com  tantos pensamentos  de dúvidas.</p><p>Joffrey nunca mais havia lhe procurado, parecia satisfeito  com o noivado rompido, a rainha Cersei já não a  convidava mais para chás e lanches com as outras ladys,  tudo havia perdido o sentido.<br/>Se deitou na cama pensando em todos os seus problemas. Sansa sentiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto.</p><p>Havia ainda o seu noivado com Petyr Baelish, algo que ela nem conseguia digerir.</p><p>Baelish era um homem muito mais velho, que veio de uma casa tão pequena, e ao mesmo tempo era um homem tão misterioso, gentil ao seu modo, ele era um incógnita que ela não conseguia decifrar, ou melhor não tentava.</p><p>Sansa sentiu mãos quentes percorrerem suas pernas, retirando a coberta que aquecia seu corpo. A jovem abriu os olhos azuis sufocando um grito ao encontrar Petyr em seu quarto.</p><p>O homem colocou um dedo em seus lábios para que ela não gritasse. Sansa se manteve imóvel ao olhar nos olhos intensos daquele homem tão misterioso.</p><p>—Permita-me lhe mostrar todas as minhas qualidades lady Sansa!— diz beijando em seus lábios com firmeza.</p><p>Pela primeira vez na vida ela não quis sair de uma situação errada, ela apenas segurou na nuca do homem aprofundando o beijo. Petyr enlaçou as mãos na cintura fina da garota que se sentiu quente pelo corpo dele. Os beijos de Petyr começaram a se tornar exigentes e sensuais.</p><p>Sansa gemeu ao sentir os lábios dele beijando seu pescoço com firmeza e paixão.</p><p>Quando de repente ela acordou assustada e totalmente impactada pelo sonho. A jovem respirou fundo ainda inebriada pela sensação de calor no corpo.</p><p>Sansa viu um bilhete sendo empurrado para debaixo da sua porta. Se levanta e lê a carta com muita atenção.</p><p>Tratava de um convite de Lorde Baelish para o torneio, ou melhor para conversarem a sós durante a festividade. Sansa apenas mordeu os lábios indecisa se deveria ir se arriscar a conhecer melhor o homem que tinha uma das piores reputações de Westeros.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Desejo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era um dia quente em Porto Real, a população estava animada pela celebração que aconteceria em algumas horas. Petyr Baelish estava a caminho do torneio em comemoração ao dia do nome de Rei Robert. Como de costume ele conversou com alguns nobres importantes, deixando sempre seus cumprimentos e convites para frequentarem o seu bordel, tudo com muita discrição e sutileza. Ned Stark não estava presente neste torneio em especial, ele havia pedido autorização para visitar o filho em Winterfell, porém Petyr sabia que se tratava da mágoa pelo casamento que aconteceria.</p><p> </p><p>Petyr não havia mais sido procurado por Cat, aparentemente a mulher havia ido embora, sem se despedir ou se importar com o noivado da filha, não havia se surpreendido com a falta de consideração, sempre soube que não fora amado por ela, e já não se sentia mais afetado por isso fazia alguns anos.</p><p> </p><p>O homem percebeu que Sansa Stark se aproximava trajando um lindo vestido verde claro, os cabelos ruivos trançados, ao seu lado estava sua espevitada irmã vestida como um garoto. Petyr faz um breve aceno de cabeça para a jovem se sentar ao lado e ela lhe sorriu nervosa.</p><p> </p><p>O torneio havia se iniciado e os cavaleiros duelavam entre si com força e agilidade. Conforme os homens lutavam ganhando ferimentos, e sangrando durante os ataques, Sansa se encolhia assustada com tanta brutalidade e consequentemente agarrava o braço de Petyr que exibia um leve sorriso malicioso.</p><p> </p><p>Petyr pode observar com clareza os olhos azuis se movendo com horror, espanto e respulsa. Por outro lado os olhos de Arya Stark brilharam de entusiasmo e admiração, a garotinha parecia querer participar do duelo, se fosse possível, e naquele momento Petyr percebeu o quanto ela era parecida com a falecida tia, Lyanna .</p><p> </p><p>Sansa abaixou a cabeça totalmente desconfortável no ombro de Petyr e se agarrou mais ainda ao braço dele, vendo um dos cavaleiros caindo no chão ao ter a garganta cortada pela espada e seu sangue esguichando tornado o chão outrora branco em tom carmesim. Sor Loras Tyrrel havia vencido o torneio e galopava elegantemente em direção a eles.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa levantou a cabeça sorriu com doçura ao ganhar uma bela rosa do cavaleiro das flores e Petyr revirou os olhos sorrindo divertido. Loras Tyrrel era um frequentador assíduo do bordel, sempre preferindo rapazes em sua cama, embora fosse bonito com cachos dourados perfeitos e futuro herdeiro de jardim de cima, se um dia se casasse, seria um homem infiel que trairia sua esposa a todo momento com qualquer outro homem que mostrasse interesse..</p><p> </p><p>Petyr não se importou ao ver olhares em sua direção, afinal todos sabiam que ele e Lady Sansa estavam noivos, provavelmente o cortejo de Sor Loras fora visto como inadequado e desrespeitoso. Porém ele não era um homem tolo e inconsequente, não iria se enfurecer ou causar escandalos. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou estendendo a mão para a garota que aceitou.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa caminhava de braços dados com Lorde Baelish.</p><p> </p><p>O cortejo de Sor Loras havia aquecido seu coração, de uma forma que há muito tempo não sentia, talvez ainda houvesse esperanças de conseguir ser a senhora de um grande castelo, se casar com um cavaleiro famoso e gentil, talvez ganharia uma boa irmã, afinal Margaery Tyrrel era conhecida como uma rosa rara.</p><p> </p><p>Seus pensamentos haviam sido interrompidos pelo olhar intenso de seu noivo.</p><p> </p><p>—Vejo que gostou muito de ter sido cortejada por Sor Loras, guardou a rosa em seus cabelos— Observou o homem calmamente.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa sorriu com os olhos brilhando.</p><p> </p><p>—Sempre ouvi maravilhas sobre o cavaleiro das flores, foi uma honra receber esse presente, não vou negar isso.</p><p> </p><p>Petyr concordou olhando o horizonte por um tempo.</p><p> </p><p>—Aos olhos de todos ele é um grande partido, embora não é adequado da maneira que pensa, já ouvi muitos boatos maliciosos a respeito de Sor Loras, mas sou cavalheiro o suficiente para não pronunciá-los em sua presença.</p><p> </p><p>—Creio que o senhor diria isso de qualquer cavalheiro, afinal deseja ser meu marido— diz Sansa levantando uma sobrancelha.</p><p> </p><p>Petyr aproxima os lábios da orelha da jovem donzela.</p><p> </p><p>—Eu serei seu marido, e isso é um fato que eu espero com muita ansiedade— sussurra o Lorde se afastando lentamente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sansa fecha os olhos levemente ao sentir os lábios dele tão próximos, e ao escutar a voz áspera e calma, o corpo inteiro se arrepiou trazendo uma sensação desconhecida na boca do estômago.</p><p> </p><p>Jamais sentiu algo daquela magnitude, Joffrey sempre pareceu tão infantil, bonito com seus traços Lannisters, mas sempre carregado de deboche e cheio de si. Loras Tyrrel era doce e gentil, parecia recém saído de um dos livros que sempre lera. Petyr porém... ele era um homem mais velho, experiente, cheio de mistérios, um sorriso carregado de malícia, e uma voz sensual e sempre altiva. Nunca se sentiu tão atraída por alguém como naqueles breves instantes.</p><p> </p><p>O que diabos estava acontecendo afinal? Ela era Sansa Stark, uma donzela de apenas dezoito anos que sempre foi fascinada por cavaleiros heroicos, tinha a certeza que sua primeira noite de casada seria com um galante jovem e inexperiente, nunca nem pensou em sentir algo assim por um homem tão mais velho e diferente.</p><p> </p><p>Petyr sorriu percebendo a confusão estampada no belo rosto agora corado de sua noiva. Ele conhecia bem a mente humana e o corpo feminino, poderia apostar que Sansa estava mexida e confusa com toda aquela aproximação, com toda a atração que ambos estavam sentindo. Oh sim ele estava sentindo uma terrível e deliciosa atração pela jovem noiva.</p><p> </p><p>Queria puxar sua cintura e lhe beijar ardentemente, a empurrando em uma árvore qualquer, embora soubesse que jamais faria tal coisa. Aquele era um desejo da carne, Petyr porém não era um escravo de seus desejos. Embora fosse proprietário de um bordel, e já experiente em sexo, ele era um homem controlado, e sabia muito bem ser civilizado.</p><p> </p><p>A septã da jovem Stark parou a uma certa distância e seu rosto franzido em preocupação. Sansa lambeu os próprios lábios ainda constrangida.</p><p> </p><p>—Vamos Sansa! Precisa se banhar e se preparar para o jantar do Rei Robert!— afirma a mulher severa.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa apenas assente com a cabeça seguindo a septã. Petyr suspira ainda encarando a garota.</p><p> </p><p>—Também precisarei de um longo banho!— diz ainda sentindo o leve perfume de rosas impregnado em sua mente e partindo na direção que levaria ao seu bordel.</p><p> </p><p>O estabelecimento estava lotado como sempre e ele foi recebido com olhares de desejo das protitutas e prostitutos do local. Caminhou entre os corredores a caminho de seu escritório quando viu Loras Tyrrel debruçado em uma mesa enquanto Olyvar lhe dava prazer oral e por um instante Petyr imaginou a inocente boca de Sansa em torno de seu pau. Ele deu um sorriso irônico ao relembrar a patética tentativa do cavaleiro em cortejar sua noiva, e com uma ereção crescente entrou no escritório de seu Bordel se deparando com uma mulher.</p><p> </p><p>Uma moça de pele branca, e cabelos ruivos claros que estava completamente nua. Seu nome era Ros, uma puta trazida do norte, bonita demais para permanecer naquele fim de mundo congelado. Petyr havia trazido a bela mulher para ser uma de suas meninas, mas ele ainda não havia experimentado seus dotes pecaminosos. E Ros parecia muito disposta em provar todas as suas habilidades naquele instante.</p><p>Assim que o viu, Ros se ajoelhou instantaneamente e aguardou enquanto seu novo patrão abria suas calças. Ela o tomou na boca com reverência e experiência, ele estava duro e quente, ela tinha certeza que foi o melhor pau que ela já levou em sua boca. Ele agarrou seus cabelos e deu uma puxada para trás.</p><p> </p><p>— Vá um pouco mais devagar, você não quer que eles terminem mais cedo — A voz de Petyr estava rouca —Use mais a língua e chupe um pouco mais forte.</p><p> </p><p>Petyr estava extasiado de prazer e tinha certeza absoluta que essa mulher lhe renderia muito ouro, e um desejo primitivo se apoderou dele, puxou novamente o cabelo de Ros e a fez se levantar, inclinou-a na mesa e passou os dedos pela sua intimidade que estava encharcada. Não se segurou por muito tempo e logo estava penetrando ela. Os gemidos da mulher eram verdadeiros, disso ele tinha certeza, principalmente pela forma em que ela segurava na borda da mesa e de como ela ficava mais molhada a cada estocada.</p><p>Ros tinha certeza que nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer em sua vida quanto agora, esse homem que a fodia por trás era extremamente perigoso e sabia como satisfazer uma mulher e pela primeira em anos, ela realmente gozou fodendo com um homem.</p><p> </p><p>Petyr não via a hora de ter Sansa na sua cama, uma vez que ela estivesse satisfeita e apaixonada por ele, colocaria em prática o seu plano de subir na escada do caos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ned Stark arrumava suas coisas para retornar para Porto Real. Bran havia acordado após o acidente na torre, e tudo apontava para uma tentativa de assassinato a mando dos Lannisters.</p><p> </p><p>Agora tudo fazia sentido em sua mente, Cersei e Jaime haviam sido flagrados pela criança, e tentaram se livrar de Bran. Ned sempre soube do boato do incesto entre os irmãos Lannisters, mesmo que não levantasse essa suspeita para o rei. Robert nunca havia reparado muito em sua esposa, sempre bebendo e envolvido com prostitutas, gerando bastardos e dívidas para os Sete Reinos. Ned estava decepcionado com seu melhor amigo, havia apoiado a rebelião de Robert, sua vitória e coroação foram boas surpresas. Mas então os anos se passaram e ele provara ser despreparado para ser um rei.</p><p> </p><p>Ned sabia que ele jamais iria assumir as responsabilidades, e se perguntou quem seria o próximo na linha de sucessão... uma vez que as crianças de Cersei muito provavelmente eram todas bastardas.</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn se aproximou do marido com uma expressão angustiada no rosto. A mulher torcia as mãos muito nervosa.</p><p> </p><p>—O que houve Cat? Bran está bem?— pergunta preocupado.</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn assentiu com a cabeça deixando lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos azuis.</p><p> </p><p>—Acabo de receber uma carta do Rei, ele informa que o casamento de Sansa e aquele desgraçado do Petyr vai acontecer na próxima lua!— Diz a mulher se derramando em lágrimas.</p><p> </p><p>Ned abre a boca ainda perplexo com a informação. Ele não tinha dado muita importância para aquele assunto, pensando ser apenas uma provocação de Robert, mas agora sabia que ele estava falando sério e sem perceber deixou uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos. Só de pensar em entregar sua filha para Mindinho já sentia vontade de mata-lo com as próprias mãos, se afastou de Cat acertando diversos socos na parede de pedra enquanto ele gritava com puro ódio e revolta.</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn chorava assustada tentando acalmar o marido.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Ned, você precisa conversar com o Rei! Impedir essa loucura! Petyr me amou no passado. Ele quase teve um filho com Lysa..</p><p> </p><p>Ned sentia as mãos sangrarem e o coração despedaçado.</p><p> </p><p>—Robert quer me punir. Mas isso não ficará assim Cat, nós iremos para Porto Real impedir esse maldito casamento!— Catelyn assentiu com a cabeça deixando lágrimas escorrerem dos olhos azuis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Casamento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os dias se passaram de forma lenta e tortuosa para a jovem Stark, até que chegou a manhã de seu indesejado casamento. Estava desolada e irritada pela recusa do Rei Robert de romper o tratado, mas acima de tudo, estava nervosa e com um sentimento de angústia pela noite.</p><p>Ned tentou de todas as maneiras para impedir, ofereceu outro acordo, prometeu que continuaria pelo resto de sua vida e faria a vontade do Rei desde que ele acabasse com a decisão tomada, Catelyn chorou desesperadamente e ainda tentou fazer com que a Rainha Cersei influenciasse o marido a quebrar o tratado; "— Vossa Graça, como a vossa senhoria se sentiria se fosse a sua filha a ser obrigada a se casar com alguém de tão baixo nascimento e de tão péssima reputação? Vossa Graça é mãe, e pode tentar entender o desespero que estou sentindo" dizia Lady Stark em prantos para a rainha.</p><p>Sansa estava com a visão embargada de lágrimas enquanto observava no espelho a imagem de sua mãe chorando silenciosamente e arrumando o seu cabelo. Ela estava deslumbrante, com um vestido azul da cor de seus olhos e lindos bordados pretos, seu cabelo estava com uma bela coroa de tranças e seus cachos ruivos desciam em cascata por suas costas. Era realmente uma visão, estava belíssima, provavelmente a noiva mais bonita dos sete reinos e mesmo assim, não estava feliz com seu casamento. Sansa sentia nojo e aversão, aquela imagem lhe revoltava. O sonho de de casar com um belo e rico cavaleiro havia sido destruído e reduzido a cinzas e iria ficar para sempre ligada a um libertino de baixa casa.</p><p>A menina em um reflexo de desespero, passou a mão em seus cabelos e bagunçado o penteado</p><p>—Sansa! Não deveria ter feito isso!— disse Catelyn irritada.</p><p>A jovem porém negou com a cabeça limpando as lágrimas. </p><p>—Esse não é o casamento que eu planejei, o qual eu sonhei, não vou me vestir como alguém que não sou!— diz Sansa com a voz embargada —Eu sou uma garota do Norte e é assim que quero me sentir hoje.</p><p>Catelyn segurou as mãos da filha a olhando com profunda tristeza.</p><p>— Me perdoe por não poder impedir isso, eu juro que tentei minha filha...</p><p>Sansa beijou as mãos de sua mãe a encarando seria.</p><p>— Tenho que aceitar a realidade mamãe, Lord Baelish será meu marido, não há como fugir disso. Preciso encontrar um jeito de sobreviver.</p><p>Catelyn assentiu com a cabeça respirando fundo.</p><p>O barulho da porta se abrindo interrompeu o contato visual que mãe e filha mantinham. Ned estava com os olhos vermelhos e disfarçava fingindo que era um incômodo no nariz. Sansa ainda estava magoada com o pai, por culpa de sua honra exagerada ela havia se enfiado nessa confusão, teve seu noivado rompido com Joffrey e ainda perdeu a chance de se tornar rainha dos sete reinos, e havia ganhado Petyr Baelish como futuro esposo. De fato ela ainda não conseguia perdoar o pai por todo o transtorno que a traição dele ao rei tinha lhe causado.</p><p>—Sansa, me perdoe minha filha, eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse!— o homem disse angustiado enquanto ajoelhava na frente da menina e pegava em suas mãos.</p><p>Sansa encarou sua imagem ajeitando os cabelos soltos. Não conseguia encará-lo ou talvez não quisesse encarar seu pai.</p><p>— Mas aconteceu não é? Tudo para proteger Daenerys e Viserys, soube que ela se casou com Khal Drogo, agora tem um grande exército as suas ordens, é conhecida como Khaleesi!— diz com amargura —Vamos me leve ao meu honrado noivo papai, tenho certeza de que ele está ansioso a minha espera.</p><p>Ned engoliu em seco segurando o braço da filha a conduzindo para fora do quarto. Procurou pelo olhar da esposa, porém, Catelyn havia sumido inesperadamente.</p><p>Petyr Baelish aguardava ansioso no Septo de Baelor que já se encontrava lotado com os habitantes de Porto Real, sua grande maioria sendo da nobreza, todos aguardavam o polêmico casamento entre a dama nobre da casa Stark e o prostituto da cidade. Ele se divertia ao ser alvo de tanto destaque, muitos especulavam como ele convenceu Robert a tomar tal decisão.</p><p>Catelyn foi chamada para ficar ao lado da família real, estava bela, porém, seus olhos azuis demonstravam uma frieza que não era digna de seu nobre rosto.</p><p>Petyr se sentia vingado, tanto pela rejeição que em outro tempo Lady Stark lhe deu, tanto quanto pela estupidez de Ned Stark. Agora ele sabia que tanto amor durante anos não valera a pena, Cat nunca seria a mulher que ele precisava, no entanto por ironia do destino ela gerou a sua companheira ideal. Ele estava satisfeito com o rumo dos acontecimentos, agradecia todos os dias a honra estúpida de Ned Stark, graças ao sentimentalismo barato do homem ele havia subido mais um degrau na escada do caos e ainda ganhou Sansa Stark. Joffrey não iria se casar com ela, portanto os Lannisters não teriam direito ao Norte ,ele sim um dia poderia reivindicar o maior dos sete reinos, caso Robb viesse a falecer.</p><p>O barulho dos guardas abrindo as grandes portas trouxe a atenção de Petyr para o local, e a imagem de Sansa caminhando com seu pai tomou seu campo de visão e lhe tirou o fôlego; ela estava esplêndida e ele sentiu que perdeu todos os seus sentidos por alguns segundos quando seus olhos encontraram os delas</p><p>Sansa quase perdeu o equilíbrio ao ver seu futuro marido, nunca o tinha visto desta forma, ele estava encantador com um gibão de um negro profundo e bordados azuis da cor de seu vestido de noiva, seu broche de mockingbird desta vez estava em seu peito, estava com o bigode bem aparado; ele era uma visão, e Sansa questionou sua sanidade ao sentir um revirar no estômago.</p><p>Ao seu lado Ned o encarava com profundo desprezo desejando ardentemente que algo impedisse aquela cerimonia. E ninguém percebeu o Rei saindo discretamente com uma mulher desconhecida.</p><p>Sansa encarava toda aquela multidão com sentimentos conflitantes. Apesar de não estar se casando com o príncipe dos sete reinos havia ali um casamento com todo luxo a que sempre sonhara e um marido que, por falta de palavras, era extremamente atraente, e agora ela entendia o motivo dos sussurros e olhares maliciosos que Jayne lhe lançava quando seu casamento foi anunciado.</p><p>Petyr a encarava com um brilho no olhar que poucas vezes ela presenciou. Naquele momento ela finalmente deixou para trás os planos e sonhos que tinha no passado, não adiantava chorar eternamente por ter perdido a chance de se tornar rainha, precisava aceitar a realidade. E alimentar o ódio e ressentimento por seu futuro marido era imaturo e egoísta de sua parte, afinal havia sido uma decisão do Rei Robert, ele sim era o único culpado, e seu atual marido seria praticamente seu único aliado nessa cidade de mentirosos. E ela se sentiu totalmente deslocada quando sentiu Petyr pegar na sua mão e o forte cheiro de hortelã dele impregnar seu nariz e sua mente.</p><p>Tudo passou muito rápido, logo ele colocou sua capa verde esmeralda com um bordado de mockingbird em suas costas e a levou a frente do septão, nunca largando sua mão, e quando ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele, ele retribuiu com total intensidade e juntos recitaram seus votos; " Pai, Ferreiro, Guerreiro, Mãe, Donzela, Velha, Estranha. Eu sou dele/dela e ele/ela é meu, a partir desse dia, até o último de meus dias." E agora era real, estava casada com esse homem para o resto de sua vida. Gentilmente ele colocou a mão em seu rosto e nunca deixando de olhar em seus olhos ele disse: "Com este beijo eu juro meu amor", Sansa se arrepiou em todos os lugares de seu corpo quando Petyr colocou seus lábios sobre os dela, foi gentil, quente e parecia totalmente certo, ela estava inebriada com seu cheiro, seu gosto e ela queria continuar sentindo isso para sempre. Ele gostaria de continuar a beijando até o fim de sua vida se fosse possível mas tudo desmoronou quando o Meistre Pycelle entrou desesperado pelo salão gritando as palavras que mudariam para sempre o rumo da vida deles.</p><p>— O REI FOI ASSASSINADO! MATARAM O NOSSO REI!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>